Terran Expeditionary Strike Force
About us The Terran Expeditionary Strike Force is an elite team of highly trained Terran Republic soldiers. They can mount deadly assaults on enemy facilities alone, or provide support for a mass invasion. Specialising in shock troop tactics and special operations, they can be deployed any time they are needed. Only the toughest and smartest can join this coveted unit. The TESF prefers lightning fast engagements with the enemy to complete their objective quickly, rather than engage in prolonged firefights. Recruits are always welcome. Branches Airborne Guards The airborne guards are trained as Long Range Reconnaissance Patrols or shock troops, specialising in CQB tactics. They are capable of offensive missions to strike an enemy base on their own, or providing vital intelligence for the main invasion force. They effectiveness comes from skill as well as numbers; a large force of guards can easily overrun an enemy base. Trained in airborne insertion via Galaxy, Guards can strike at a moment's notice, when the enemy least expects it. As highly mobile infantry, they are adept at using the flash ATV and Harasser to get to their targets quickly, or conduct reconnaissance. Armoured Corps The Armoured Corps is the TESF's tank command. Each tank fills a specific role as Anti-vehicle or Anti-Air. Tanks are a vital part of any invasion force and the Amoured Corps trains its tank crews to be an elite fighting force, as well as training its own engineers to repair vehicles and act as on-board gunners. Divisions Prowler Main Battle Tank Lightning - Anti Air Lightning - Anti Personnel Lightning - Light Tank Aviation Command The Aviation Command's role is to establish air superiority over operational airspace, be it enemy or friendly. Their pilots are trained as master dogfighters, able to shoot dwon enemy planes with ease. They can also be called upon to play a close air support role in gunships or specially outfitted mosquitos. Like the Armoured Corps, the Aviation Command trains its own engineers to repair aircraft and act as on-board gunners. Divisions Galaxy Gunship Liberator Gunship Mosquito - Air superiority Mosquito - Ground Attack Training Basic Training Each new outfit member will undergo training. The training consists of how the outfit works, squad level strategies, and other basic tactics. After which, they will be put into one of the branches of the TESF. During normal play, the members don't need to follow the roles of their branch, they can do whatever they want. However, during a large operation each member must know their specific role (i.e anti-air lightning driver, Sniper, Mosquito pilot etc.) and do what the role requires, not doing something completely unrelated (i,e Sniper trying to drive a vehicle) as each role fulfills a specific purpose in a combined operation that will lead us to victory. Further Training Members undergo further training in their role once assigned to a branch of the TESF. The training will vary depending on what role you are assigned to, and you will be trained extensively, but not exclusively in that role. Training will be carried out by the commander of that division of your branch.